


Love Me Like You Do

by di_knoxville



Category: Blindspot (TV), Repata-Fandom
Genre: A GREAT LOVE STORY, Canon Compliant, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, I HEART Repata!, SHIPworthy Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/pseuds/di_knoxville
Summary: Multi-fandom with the remaining fandoms to be added later. I'mhappy to try to accommodate requests, though I am mainlyinterested in BLINDSPOT, S.W.A.T. (current version),  ALL RISE,HTGAWM, STATION 19. AU mainly. Mature themes can be expectedand probably explicit content.
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love Me Like You Do

Tasha and Edgar...they make love as they always do, even three years after they became "official'-energetically,  
vigorously and with so much enthusiasm and passion-their hunger for one another has not abated even after the birth of  
their child.

Later, they lie together quietly, listening to the song "Making Love In The Rain" (Herb Alpert/Janet Jackson):

Making love in the rain  
I can't believe the joy it brings me  
(I can't believe)  
And when I'm all alone  
I hear the rain on my window  
(On my window)

"We have to do that asap." (he meant make love in the rain as per the song). Reade yawned and stretched.

"We already HAVE done that! That time outside of Ann Arbor, after we left your parents?" Tasha pretended to be  
offended: "So nice to know that I made an impression!"

"Don't try it! You know that what you have is good!"

"I do know that what I have is good-you are so correct!"

All alone, I hear the rain  
My love, here comes the rain  
My love, here comes the rain  
My love, here comes the rain  
My love, here comes the rain

Tasha and Edgar...

On the baby monitor, the sounds of their son gurgling to himself reached them; he cooed loudly then giggled, which caused  
THEM to laugh. "I've always been scared, Eddie...since I was a kid. In the Police Academy, the FBI Academy...until I met you. I  
just immediately felt safe with you. You said 'I got you, don't worry about it', and I believed you-even when I had no reason to. I  
just knew that I was safe with you. And I found myself wanting to protect YOU-to keep YOU safe. I HAD TO. I had no choice.  
And I never loved any man before, never ever before...I love you and I won't ever stop. That's how it is."

Reade turned onto his side to face her. "Thank you. For US, for HIM. For everything. And I won't ever stop loving you either."

  


**Author's Note:**

> "Making Love In The Rain" performed by Herb Alpert and janet  
> Jackson.


End file.
